Jhkjljklkjl
“Heroes and Villains,” The camera flashed to Christopher McLean, who was back at Wawanakwa, filming the fifth season. “We've got them. All of your favourite campers, good and evil, are officially returning for one final battle for the million dollars. There will be metaphorical blood, anger, backstabbing and betrayal. There will be losers...” He put on his black sunglasses, and looked back at the camera. “There will be a winner, who will defy the odds, and with all their strength, be crowned with one million dollars, Total Drama style. Get ready for the bloodbath, as we introduce our contestants this season, for the final time... for now.” Chef Hatchet, the dark-skinned sidekick of Chris, stood beside him, chuckling with an evil grin on his large, face, with the force knocking his hat off. “This is going to be wild!” “You sure bet it is!” Christopher McLean replied, as the two both cracked up, thinking off all the torture that they are going to put the cast through. “Alright, let us stop laughing, be serious here. We've got a game to host, we don't have time to mess around.” Chris cracked his knuckles, and coughed. As the first boat zoomed on by, nearing the dock, Christopher McLean decided that it was time that he should introduce the contestant. “Our first All-Star, and Villain, Heather, is returning for the season. We don't know how she gets far, but she is cunning, evil, ruthless, vicious, and intelligent. She's perfect for the competition, and she will be competition as a Vicious Villain.” Heather smiled at the camera, as her hair had just grew back, “Chris, Chef, still gushing in horror after realising you can't find a decent enough cast to replace us? You're a fail to the entire reality show genre, and should be exiled! That is all.” “Heather, I host the show, and you all love me, whether you can admit it or not.” Chris McLean sheepishly replied. “I've got Gemmie Awards, and tonnes of chicks squealing at me. Like I care about your 'precious' input. That is all.” Heather stood there, and folded her arms, “Wow, are little baby chickens the best you can get? You're a broody hen, sitting on a single cast, waiting for something good to hatch out. That is all.” Chris stood there, furious. “Wow, can you not? Seriously?” “I think my work here is done,” Heather smiled, as she stood on the dock, giving herself a manicure. “Can you not talk to me until I'm done? Thanks.” “Heather, whether we like her, or not, is back for her fourth and final season, to redeem herself as Total Drama's best villain. Will she succeed in her task, and take home the million dollar briefcase? Or will she become bald, whimper, cry, and almost die like last time?” “I'm not technically obligated to talk, or do anything interesting, which will drop your shows ratings.” Heather adjusted her thick, black, long hair, and looked over to Chef Hatchet, and Chris McLean. “So I better get some respect around this time.” Chris rolled his dazzling eyes, “You'll get what you are given. Which is either respect and a million dollars if you cooperate, or squat if you continue this attitude, which will probably get you voted off anyway. There can only be one winner, and I'm not exactly rooting for you. “I'll show you what I'm made of, Chris.” The lady replied, as she put on her sunglasses. “By the way, my glasses are better than yours. It's a simple fact, really.” Christopher glared at Chef, and stomped on the glasses, “Chef, I told you to purchase the most expensive, and glamorous pairs of glasses you can find!” “They didn't have anything good in the Women's section...” Chef backed away, as the host threw a tantrum. “Get over it.” “You got them from... WHERE?” Christopher McLean couldn't keep his temper, and raged at his sidekick. “I swear, you've got few episodes to redeem yourself, or you are FIRED!” “Celebrity apprentice, much?” Heather chuckled, as Chef Hatchet walked off. “It's okay, Chris. I think they suited you, like the women inside you.” The second boat came roaring across the lake, parking at the docks, only for Chris to introduce the contestant. “Courtney, a C.I.T in training, is also a very tough player. She throws fits, and uses her lawyers to succeed in life, but that doesn't change the fact that she's good at this game. She's back for the last time, to show you how to win a million dollars, quote by herself.” “Aww, Courtney, so nice to see you back!” Heather sarcastically smiled at the brunette, who rolled her eyes. “Did you have to sue Chris to compete this year? Again?” “I'll have you know, Chris McLean, single handedly, with no other influences, chose me to compete, because he knows how much of an extremely humble, and fierce competitor I am. So, choke on it Heather, and say your goodbyes.” Chris budded into the conversation, “Since when was being threatened to go to court a non influencing factor, Courtney? You're as humble as... You're not even humble at all! That's why you are on the Villains team, with Heather.” “What!” The two girls called out in unison, and glared at eachother. “I can't be on this team anymore, I'm out.” Heather walked off, only to be stopped by Chris. “What do you think you are doing? You can't make me do anything.” He pulled out a contract booklet, which she adhered to, “Actually, I can. You signed up for this.” Courtney was frustrated with being on the same team with her bitter enemy, Heather. The two never liked eachother's presence. Heather was rude, bossy, and manipulative, but Courtney thought of herself as a charming, help, C.I.T. “Live with it, because you're going first... Unless that boyfriend stealing, pimple nosed, Gwen, is here...” The third boat had become to pull up, “Believe it or not, Courtney, but our next contestant placed second in Total Drama Island, is known to be a loner, destroyed Courtney and Duncan's relationship, and started to date him. This gothic contestant is back as a villain, ready to win the million dollars. Gwen!” “Seriously? Camp Wawanakwa?” Gwen observed the hideous island, after stepping off of the boat, holding her delicate luggage. “Why not something new?” “Why not stop being a boyfriend stealer!?!” Courtney grew enraged, after she noticed Gwen's arrival. “Great, now I have two people already on my hit list! I don't need Duncan anymore, I'm Al's girl, whether you two can accept him or not.” “Please,” Heather replied, pulling off her sunglasses, “He's more transparent than Lindsay's head. And that is saying something, and I hope I never see him for the rest of my life, or it'll be ruined.” Gwen looked at the two contestants she disliked, and rolled her eyes, annoyed. “Sorry to say this, but Heather, your life was ruined the minute you were born.” “Shut up, weird goth girl!” Heather snapped back, against the dark haired girl, “No one asked for your input, and it is extremely irrelevant to our interests. Do us a favour, and vote yourself off. That also applies for Courtney.” Courtney clenched her fist, ready to deliver some pain, “If you two don't shut up, I will make you shut up.” Heather taunted her enemy, “Aww, is Miss C.I can't do anything myself upset? What a B-I-T-C-” “Not here, Heather.” Gwen told her, “It's live television, and you don't want your character to be rated even worse by the audience, do you? Europe isn't going to like you, AT ALL!” “Alright, girls, shush! Let me do some introducing,” The fourth boat steered it's way by the dock, as Chris knew what he had to do. “Our fourth competitor returning for this season, is no other than, Al. He's endured some serious pain and betrayal, mainly from Heather, and stole the million dollars from her. But, he never got it, and was turned into a cyborg. But thanks to the advanced medical therapy, he's back to normal.” Alejandro, still hotter than ever, walked off of the boat, to three lovely ladies. “Morning, girls, having a nice day. Gwen, I always thought you were a tough, strong and an amazing girl. Courtney, still the most beautiful cupcake ever, and you Heather... All I have to say is... why?” “Pure strategy, that's all it was.” Heather replied, as she read a magazine out of her bag, “You brought it onto yourself, you should've just let me win the final with no hassle, and all of this wouldn't have happened.” “Yeah, Heather!” Courtney joined in on the hateful bandwagon, as Alejandro wiped a tear from his eye, and she hugged him. He replied, “I gave my heart to you, we could've been unstoppable... But you backstabbed be twice, kicked me in the nuts, and knocked me off of a volcano, only to trample on me and leave me for dead. This season, no emotions, just strategy.” “Good for you, then.” Heather smiled, and returned to reading her magazine. “I don't have time for this, so can you please move on?” Gwen rolled her eyes, “I do hate Heather, but I full-heartedly agree. How long does this take?” “This is my show!” Christopher McLean stomped on the dock, which broke through it, causing Chef Hatchet to sink below, into the water. “As I was saying, zip it, and let me be the host I'm supposed to be. Thank you, and shut up!” The fifth boat made it's way to the dock, containing something so hideous and vile, no one wanted to go near it. “Here's our fifth contestant. His strategy may have been a bit off, but this guy made it to the final four. He was a newbie, and got a lot of hate for eliminating fan-favourite contestants, this soul-less ginger is back for another season. Welcome... Scott!” “Ooh, eww, old contestants.” Scott rolled his eyes, after everyone observed him. “The Scottmeister is running this season, while you elders scramble in the dirt.” “Well, if it isn't the new kid?” Alejandro rolled his eyes. “While you may not be pleasant to the eyes, it is the inside that counts... which means you're still pretty ugly.” Heather looked at the kid, and shivered. “Is this what you tried to replace us with? Oh my gosh, that's so... Eww, I can't get that image out of my mind. Thanks a lot Chris, aren't you kind?” “I think it's trying to communicate...” Courtney rolled her eyes, after seeing the abomination. Gwen asked sarcastically, “What should we do?” “Very funny, but I be playing serious.” Scott informed the irritating contestants. “Keep laughing, bozos, and I'll show you who is the hideous losers, when you see me in the final 2...” “Yeah, the final 2 at our first elimination ceremony, waiting to see who gets the final marshmallow for the night.” Heather added, infuriating Scott. “Besides, throwing the challenges...? If you ever pull that stunt with us, you'll be the first to go, right after Courtney, that is.” Courtney glared, “Hey, aren't we supposed to be hating on him, unless an even worse contestant is introduced? Besides, I only like threw the challenge... once...” “You were only successful, ONCE!” Gwen glared, “You so would've been gone if it weren't for my allergies. Consider yourself lucky, C.I.T failure.” “Ladies, please. Save the quarrelling for later.” Alejandro attempted to calm down his team that was too busy arguing. (CONFESSIONAL) Alejandro: This is going to be a long season, isn't it? Hopefully, my lady attracting goods can convince the others to side with me. Heather is out of the question, Gwen seems to resist, but Courtney's good. Once we merge, I'll crack her like my fists. As the next boat pulled up, Christopher McLean immediately silenced the group, in order to make a good introduction. “Our sixth contestant was also a newbie to Total Drama, making her debut in Revenge of the Island. She played a tough game, black mailed, insulted, but was eventually eliminated at the final 5. She, or he, has come back with it's A-Game, ready to win Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains, as a villain herself! Give it up for... Jo!” As she walked off of the boat, dropping her luggage, she looked at the campers. “Heather, the mean, yet smart, contestant, which will be on the list of opponents that I will personally take out. What's ginger doing here?” “I'm confused of your gender...” Heather admitted, as she looked at Jo. “Well, you look to girly for my liking.” Jo replied, “Also, I'm a female, and will be the first female winner. Get use to it.” Not even Alejandro could try to flirt with her, him, or whatever, because Jo confused him. Maybe attracting contestants wasn't going to be his strategy this year. Maybe he would have to think of something else. “Jo, I must praise your enthusiasm, but nothing will compete with Alejandro, as the ladies love to call me.” “Like me.” Courtney blushed, as she stared directly at his shirt, revealing his eight pack. “Wow... Focus Courtney, focus!” “Enough with the insults, and let us just move on.” Gwen spoke out to the others, who plainly just ignored her. Chris interrupted, “We don't move on, until I give signal to move on! Got that?” “Whatever,” Gwen sighed, as she rolled her eyes. “This team is terrible.” “Maybe it's the fact, that you're a boyfriend stealing, pimple loving, emo kissing, backstabbing, two-faced, little whiny cow, who doesn't even deserve to be on my team? It's as simple as that, Gwen. We don't want you here, okay?” Courtney smiled, and turned away. “Your team? Since when was this your team? Courtney, no one likes your bossy behaviour, so maybe you could stick a cork in it, and get over yourself!” Gwen snapped, as Courtney viciously looked at her, shooting daggers. Just as Courtney was preparing to punch the goth, Alejandro got into the middle of this, “Now, beautiful things, this is not the time to be attacking others. We must keep our senses and strength up, and so you two don't tire those beautiful legs.” “It's okay, honey, I've got this.” Courtney replied, but was pulled back by Jo. “No way, C.I.T or whatever.” Jo told her, “Listen, act like a b***h, and you'll get hit like a b***h. Live with it.” Courtney was also annoyed with her. (CONFESSIONAL) Courtney: My god, that Jo person is seriously getting on my last nerves. It is not going to end pretty, let me tell you that, tomboy! (CONFESSIONAL) Gwen: Great, I'm stuck on a team with total jerks. I hope at least Duncan is returning. That'll be sure to drive that control freak crazy. “Alright contestants,” Chris announced, as the seventh boat pulled up for the Villains. “This next competitor, our final Revenge of the Island newbie, made it to the final two. He's a strong contestant, and battled it out against brawns, but lost! However, he's ready to Sha-Bam any of his opponents, and redeem his worth to his father. Welcome back... Lightning!” “Woohoo!” Lightning cheered, as he did a backflip off of the boat, but came crashing through the hole in the dock, “Ah, the fishies are biting Lightning's treasure! Ouch!” Jo pulled him out of the water, and slapped him. She said, “Welcome to my team, Lightning. You're truly NOT welcome here.” “What an idiot.” Scott remarked. “Shut it, gingy.” Heather snapped. “Oh great, it's that Jo guy, or girl, I forgot. Listen, Lightning don't need you, Lightning's an invincibility statue! Lightning is winning this year! Sha-Bam!” He threw out his fist, which knocked Alejandro out unconscious. “Nice one, brainiac!” Courtney rolled her eyes, as she knelt down to her crush. Alejandro was out cold. “Idiot! (CONFESSIONAL) Jo: Lightning still probably has a grudge against me, but I'm pretty sure he can be use for me later on in the game. But right now, Scott, Courtney and Heather need to go. (CONFESSIONAL) Lightning: Aww, yeah! Lightning's back, baby! “So we have Alejandro, Jo, Scott, Lightning, Heather, Gwen and last, and least, Courtney!” Christopher McLean informed the contestants, much to Courtney's dismay. “So that can only mean one thing... two more villains, then we are moving on to the Heroes!” The next boat pulled up, and it was the final male competitor for the team, “He's mean, a bully, and a total jerk, but always makes it far. He's smart, strong and tough, but he's back again as a villain. He's made plenty of conflicts, but won it in Total Drama Action, and he's ready to redeem himself, and to be Total Drama's first two time winner, for someone who actually kept their money. It's... Duncan!” “Camp Wawanakwa, again?” Duncan protested, as he made his way onto the dock. “Aw, Courtney babe, I missed you, so, so, much.” “Get bent.” She simply replied, folding her arms. “Whatever,” Duncan replied, only to be greeted by Gwen with a long kiss. “Hey, ugly. Do I know you?” He joked with her. Gwen softly punched him, “Shut it, juvenile. What have you been up to? Gotten arrested recently?” “Yup, and got myself some pretty cool lawyers.” Duncan answered, and kissed her again. This angered Courtney, who was furious with this relationship. “What's with the romance, lala?” Jo questioned, “Get a room.” “Agreed, fully.” Scott added. Jo replied, “You don't deserve to agree with me.” Heather said in a harsh tone, “None of you even deserve to be competing again. It's a privilege, so use it wisely, ladies...” “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, this morning...” Duncan teased her. “Besides, you're a cow, most of us here aren't! There's a huge difference!” “You know what Duncan?” Heather shot daggers at him, “Stop talking. No one likes you except for Gwen, and she's just a no good gothic weirdo loser, who doesn't deserve to be in this game, alright. So pleace stop, and go do something else in your life... Something not involving the police knocking in your parents door, while you chill in the basement with all of your stolen objects.” Courtney scoffed, and chuckled. “You've just been told! Hi-five!” Heather rejected the hi-five, as she waited for everything to be over. The final boat pulled up, and Chris announced the final villain, “She may have only competed in one season, but she's worthy enough to return. Voted out second because of Heather's manipulation, she returned later, and showed her fury by defeating Sasquatchanakwa. However, she lost the challenge, and was voted off again. However, she's redeeming herself this season... Welcome... Eva!” Eva stomped on the dock, glaring at everyone there. “If you all don't want to leave in bodybags, then don't vote me off. Let's win this.” “Oh, brother...” Gwen sighed. “I'm sorry, but do you have a problem with that?” Eva viciously snapped at Gwen, and dropped her bag on Duncan's foot, which contained mainly weights. Duncan lifted his foot, in pain. “What's in there?” “Dumbells, probably.” Gwen replied. “Listen Eva, cut it out, or you're out!” Heather smiled, “Eva, it's so lovely to see you again. You're happily welcome on our team, we just adore your strength and true... inner beauty. So stoked, am I right?” “Not sure if trolling, or serious.” Scott answered, which annoyed her. “Shut it, ranga-tang.” Heather replied, and rolled her eyes. Eva roared, “Unless I'm mistaken, YOU'RE THE REASON I GOT VOTED OUT! YOU WILL PAY, PRETTY GIRL, FOR YOUR MISTAKES WHICH WILL LEAD YOU TO YOUR ULTIMATE DOOM! (CONFESSIONAL) Eva: I need to control my temper, but these guys are seriously off-putting. (CONFESSIONAL) Jo: Eva may think she's tough, but she wouldn't last longer than me in the competition. She's too... crazy. “Alright everyone, let us introduce our first Hero!” Christopher got their attention, as the next boat arrived by the dock, “This sista' has got serious 'tude, and loves to shake it. Accidentally voted out in Total Drama Island, she attempted to win, but failed in both seasons after that. Her booty couldn't save her now! But, we brought her back, and is returning as our first hero... Leshawna!” “Yo, what is up, my brotha's and sista's. Leshawna is in the house, and I'm ready to take what's coming at me this season.” Leshawna introduced herself. Heather said, “Well if it isn't Miss Booty-ful. You're a hero? Did you save the planet by putting all the globe's badly disposed trash in with your junk in your trunk?” Leshawna snapped her fingers, and glared at Heather, “You know what, Heather? You think you've got game, but trust me on this one girl. You're not going to make it far. This is the hero's season! Villains are always defeated, girl.” “Yeah, well 'gurl', you're wrong this time!” She replied, which annoyed her greatly. “Ooh, I'm about to smack you upside the head, gurl! Don't be starting something, or you'll get-” She was cut off by the loud Lightning... “Sha-bam!” He replied. “Whoops, sorry, continue!” Chris stated, “Nope, no time for you guys to continue.” The next boat parked up against the dock, “This contestant is large, and won Total Drama Island, but after loosing the money to a shark, he's been competing to win it back, while killing animals with his notorious gas. He's back, and he's ready to win a second time. It's... Owen!” “Woohoo!” Owen jumped off of the boat, onto the dock, smiling at his fellow contestants. “Oh my gosh, it's so great to be here again! I'm a hero baby, woo!” He squeezed Chris tightly in his arms, while he cheered loudly. Chris broke free from the torturous hug, and said, “Owen, if you do that again, I'm seriously considering to not let you compete this year, capishe?” “Owen?” Jo folded her arms, and rolled her eyes, “Well, at least that bag of flatulence is on the opposing team. The hero's look pretty weak, it's obvious we are the better tribe. “Man lady over here is correct... for once.” Scott said. “You're going to get owned, Heroic Losers.” Heather butted into the conversation, “Unless you decide to throw the challenges again. You better redeem yourself, or you're going to be the first to go.” Gwen said, “Actually, maybe you'll be the first to go.” “No, maybe it'll be you!” Courtney added, as the female's continued to fuss. “Maybe it'll be YOU ALL SHUTTING UP!” Eva snapped, which immediately frightened the team. “Thank you.” Owen looked at Gwen, and sighed, “Aww, you're a villain, you're not on my team! But I've at least got the awesome Leshawna! Woohoo, this is going to be great! I hope I do well...” He cheered, but then farted, and the green smoke hovered over Gwen, Courtney, and Heather, which caused them to faint. “Yo, dude, you really need to cut that out.” Leshawna smirked, but then, “But at least someone appreciates my presence, and can take out Heather.” Both her and Owen hi-fived eachother, as they looked at the four unconscious villains on the floor. Jo blocked her nose, “Ew, what is that smell? It offends my winning personality.” “You're not going to be winning... I will!” Eva snapped, as she glared at Jo. “Whoa, take it easy.” Jo replied, with the rolling of her eyes. “Besides, you're probably going to be one of the firsts to go because of your temper...” As the third boat for the Hero's pulled up, Chris blew a horn to silence the campers, and introduced the next contestant, “She was an interesting character, who made her debut in Revenge of the Island, but was cut fourth, thanks to Scott's villainous tricks. However, she is deemed a fan favourite, and everyone put gun's at my head so she would return. Will she prove to her team that she's more than just a weird Wicca girl? It's... Dawn!” Dawn seemingly levitated off of the boat, and stood on the dock, “Greetings, fellow campers. It's simply wonderful to meet you all.” “What a loser,” Heather spoke, as she put back on her sunglasses, “Hippie, the beach is that way.” Dawn put down the wild rat, and it went back to it's natural habitat, “Words will never break me, Heather, is it?” Alejandro decided to make his move, “Well, Dawn, you're as adorable, as you are intelligent and peaceful.” Unfortunately, Dawn could see through him like crystals, “You're attempts to manipulate me with your attractiveness is futile, I will not fall through to the dark said,” She informed him, while she gracefully meditated on the dock.” Heather chuckled, and teased Alejandro, “Wow, it looks like you've lost your mojo. What are you going to do now, actually be strategic?” “Shut it, Heather.” Alejandro replied. “Dawn's just playing hard to get, it's that simple.” “I'm not doing anything,” Dawn replied, “You're aura shows quite a lot of evil and persuasiveness, and I'm not going to fall victim to it.” Alejandro was furious, put took a deep breath, and sighed. “Whatever, munch kin.” “However, I must praise your leadership and calm temper, which one could easily see through your aura. Everyone to me is like an open book, just waiting to be read.” Dawn replied, as she begun to hum quietly. Courtney rolled her eyes, “This aura stuff is all fake, you're just making it up.” “Yo, I may not believe in this all, but you could pay a li'l respect to her,” Leshawna said. “Don't let them get to you, girl.” The fourth boat for the heroes pulled up, and Chris once again, introduced the camper, “Alright, this contestant is a sugar addicted super fan, but was disqualified in Total Drama World Tour. She was crazy, and overly defensive of Cody, and beat up quite a few monkeys throughout her time. While she's not posting on her fanblogs, or obsessing over Cody, she's well... I don't know, she probably knows what we all do in our spare time, as she's a stalker. Give it up for... Sierra!” Sierra jumped off of the boat, cheering. “Yay, I'm back... Where's Cody?” “Unfortunately, he's not competing this year.” Christopher McLean informed the die hard fan. “Sorry, girl. But that's how it works. Sierra sighed, “I'll win this for us.” She looked over to Dawn, and immediately pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and fangirled. “Omg, Dawn! Everyone on my blogs seem to love you! Would you sign this paper for me, it'd be such an honour!” She snorted like a pig. “Still creepier than ever...” Heather spoke. “Um, sure.” Dawn answered, and wrote down her signature on the paper. “May you all be blessed.” “Eeeee!” Sierra cheered, as she stuffed the signature into her bra, which confused the other campers. “This is going to drive a lot of traffic to my site, and everyone is totally going to bid on it. Hey Dawn, with the stuff in your bag, how much did you get on Craig's List?” Dawn replied, “I got around three-thousand dollars, where most of it was donated to charity, and the rest was spent on feeding my beautiful little creatures in the forest.” Courtney spoke out, “You're telling me... you wasted three grand on squat? You could've given it to me, so I can pay for some of my future College fees!” “No one understands.” Dawn said. “Yeah, we can't comprehend LOSERS!” Scott chuckled, but everyone just rolled their eyes, and ignored the ginger kid. “You guys suck.” “Our fifth Hero,” Chris informed the contestant's of the next boat arriving, “Is a total Momma's Boy, and a scaredy cat, and got a huge animal curse. He's nice, and respects natures, and is a true pal, but lost the game BIG TIME! But, this guy's back, and better than ever, and he's ready to redeem himself, as long as he doesn't get another curse. Alright contestants... it is DJ!” DJ hopped onto the dock, waving at the campers. “Yo, it's great to be back here.” “Yo, what is up, my brotha'? Gimme some sugar!” Leshawna hi-fived him. “It's great to have you back, DJ.” “DJ!” Owen cheered, “Yay, you're on my team!” “Hey, what's up Owen?” The two fist bumped. Christopher interrupted them, “Not much, just hosting a show where some losers are going to experience severe pain? What about you?” “Chris... Is there still... mutant spiders?” DJ gulped. “Nah, unfortunately not. Stupid RCMP got some loser s to clean the place out, so it's back to normal... which is sad, but I can still hurt you guys, though!” Chris laughed. DJ sighed, “Phew.” “You suck,” Chris said. “Our next contestant... also a Revenge of the Island newbie, was known for being fat, lazy, messy, but somehow got the girl, even though she turned into a mutant! He's a huge gamer, but his ultimate downfall was because of this, but now, he's returning to prove that the nerd gets the girl, and can save the day. He's redeeming himself, and won't get cut in the sixth episode, he hopes. Give it up for... Sam!” “Oh, yay.” Sam sarcastically cheered, while he furiously pushed the buttons on his portable console. “Let's hope there's not as much physical challenges this time around.” “Well, sorry to disappoint, but there will be plenty.” Chris chuckled, which saddened Sam. (CONFESSIONAL) Sam: Well, I'm back. Let's hope I can perform better than last time, heh. But seriously, that'll be cool if I make it to the merge. But I probably won't though. “Ew, brother, you seriously need to take a shower, you smell like stale chips.” DJ coughed, after smelling Sam's odour. “Disgusting.” “Whoops, sorry about that. I was playing The Legend of Zulda: The Flute of Time, and was too busy that night to do anything!” Sam informed him, “It was amazing, hehehe.” Dawn smelled him, and this distracted her from meditating, and she coughed. “Oh my...” “Eww, that's as bad as Owen...” Heather remarked, and pushed him into the lake, making his portable game console land in there too. Sam shrieked in horror, after diving up to the surface, and spitting on water, “No!” He pulled out his portable gaming console, and attempted to turn it on, but the water had destroyed it. “Why!?! I may have backups, but this had my good game in it! NO!” “Dude, you need to get over yourself.” Leshawna said to him, “It's just a stupid video game.” “Video games aren't stupid...” Sam protested, “Video games... are like another dimension, where you can be who you want to be. Whether the heroic or villainous qualities are your attributes, you can save the world, and become a hero, and feel proud of yourself. You can also create havoc, and doom the Earth if that is your thing. It's a lifestyle, not just a hobby...It's more meaningful than anything else, and each individual game and console should be treated like Gods, and have statues and monuments. So don't tell me that video games are stupid, their meaning is buried deep behind the violence...” Scott clapped, and rolled his eyes, “Nice speech, bobblehead.” “Wow... that's just... wow.” Jo replied. “I'm unsure whether I should clap, or insult him for being a loser...” Chris spoke, as the speech really touched him, so he gave Sam a round of applause, “Woohoo, brilliant! What are loser. There we go, I got it.” “Please,” Courtney begun, “Video games are hazardous for your health, and I'm a C.I.T who will be going into college soon, so I don't have time for that.” Sam rolled his eyes, “Well, that's just like... your opinion, man.” “Okay, enough, guys. Time to introduce our next Heroic competitor,” Christopher informed them, with the next boat arriving by the dilapidated island, “This cadet made his debut in Revenge of the Island, and was instantly insulted by Jo. He may be a momma's boy pants-wetter, but he saved his old team's lives, and was hurled as a Hero! He's back to redeem himself loyal, it's Brick!” “Brick McAthur reporting for duty!” The cadet spoke out as he stood on the dock. “Great to be back here, sir!” “You really... don't need to do that...” Chris said to him, rolling his eyes. “Such a doofus,” Scott remarked. Jo looked at him, “Hey Twinkle Toes, nice to have you back, enemy!” “Jo, really?” Brick replied, “I'm here to win, and I'm not going to stand here, and let you make fun of me. I shall remain an important and loyal asset to my team, sir, I mean ma'am!” “You're mommy must be proud, isn't she?” Jo rolled her eyes, tauntingly. “Betraying your own team, and wetting your bed every night? You sure are something.” Heather looked over at the cadet, and cracked up laughing, along with Gwen, Courtney and Leshawna. “Wow, what a dork.” “You make Harold look cool.” Gwen replied. Duncan said, “Whoa, glad he's not on my team! What a LOSER!” Sam called out to the others, “Give him a break, he risked his own life to save others, and went out a hero. I say that's pretty cool, even cooler than that Ninja Samurai game I was playing the other night.” (CONFESSIONAL): Heather: So far, the heroes look like a bunch of weak, creepy, weirdos. Us villains definitely have the upper edge. I doubt even one of them will make it to the merge, as they'll all go down... one... by... one, along with Al. He has no mojo, he has no game, he has no purpose, he's totally lame. Chris announced, as it was the second last boat, “Alright, let's give it up for our next contestant... This dumb blonde may look dumb, but she's made it to the merge twice. She's lead her team, was used by Heather, and flipped her off. She could've won Total Drama Action, but accidentally voted herself off. Now, she's back as a Hero to redeem herself, and prove to the world that 'pretty girls can win too.' It's... Lindsay!” “Hi guys, it's nice to be back!” Lindsay smiled, “Yay, I'm a hero!” “An incredibly stupid one,” Duncan remarked. Alejandro walked over to her hand, and kissed it, “I know you have a boyfriend, but you will always remain in my heart. It's inevitable.”